Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Kaah Reis
Summary: After what happened in Tokyo, Ella Toretto decided to go to the japanese capital to take care of her little troublemaker half-brother, fulfiling a promise she made to him years ago. She just didn't expect that a womanizer would steal her heart. Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter One - That Time When Ella Arrived in Tokyo**

_8:49 p.m._

"Where is that idiot?" Ella wondered impatiently. For one hour, _one freakin' hour_, she had been being in the same place: sitting in an armchair at Tokyo's airport, waiting her stupid brother to arrive.

Resting her chin on her hand, with legs crossed, Ella scanned the place again looking for that asshole. That asshole who was one hour late.

Grumbling, she looked again at her watch.

_8:53 p.m._

Four minutes. It had passed just 4 MINUTES... _"Enough!" _She thought.

"I'll kill that jackass." Ella murmured, getting up from the chair and stretching. After all this time, she had finally given up.

Ella picked up her suitcase from under the chair and walked towards the airport exit. She was _soooo_ screwed. Without a car and not knowing Japanese. Awesome! Taking a pocket version dictionary, she searched for the word "taxi".

"Takushii!" She said out loud when she found the word. When the car stopped, the driver got out and helped her put the suitcase in the trunk. Still grumbling, because her stupid brother was late and because the stupid shove she received from the automatic cab door, Ella got into the car and thanked the cab driver in a poor Japanese.

When the car began to move, Ella finally understood why her brother liked this city so much. It was wonderful!

When she arrived at her destination, Ella paid the taxi driver, picked up the suitcase and, holding it with both hands in front of her body, she rang the bell of the house.

"Ella?" A man's voice said with surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Major Boswell. Sean is here?"

"Sean doesn't live here anymore, Ella."

"What?" She asked confused. Ella was sure Sean was living there; believe her, she called her mother to know the whereabouts of the half-brother. And God knows she never would call her mother if it wasn't necessary. "Stella told me that he'd be here."

"Well…" Major Boswell said awkwardly. "Stella doesn't know that he lives alone now."

"But he's only 18!" Ella exclaimed.

"It's not like I had allowed."

"Yeah, I know" Ella said. "Anyway, do you know where he is living?"

"Sure, but you're not going to find him in his home" Major Boswell shrugged.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"It's race night." Ella grimaced.

"Of course it is." She said sarcastically.

xxx

"Hey, do you speak English?" Ella asked a guy that was standing in front of the parking lot, controlling who come in and who come out.

"Yeah. May I help you?" He asked mockingly.

"Do you know if a boy named Sean Boswell is there?"

"D.K.?"

"That's him." She confirmed impatiently. "Is he there or not?"

"Why are you looking for him?" The guy asked flirting.

"When it becomes your fucking business, I'll tell you." Ella said irritably. The guy laughed.

"I liked you. My name is Tosh." He reached out his hand.

"Ella" She said, accepting the compliment.

"First time here, isn't it?" Tosh asked.

"How can you tell?" Ella said joking.

"You don't fit in this place" Tosh replied, which caused Ella to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, but jeans, sneakers and a simple T-shirt don't match the folks in here."

"Thank you."

"What for?" He asked confused.

"Not calling me a skank."

Tosh chuckled.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Ella asked.

"Somewhere inside the building, among the mess of cars and people" Tosh replied. Feeling sorry for the girl, he continued: "If I didn't have to stay here, I'd help you look for him."

"Ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, allowing her to pass.

When she was inside, she realized that Tosh was right. The place was a hodgepodge of different music coming from everywhere, noises of engines and cars skidding; smell of burning tires, gasoline and oil; several cars parked next to each other and people dispersed for the entire place; skanks walking almost naked and men looking at them lasciviously.

Ella rolled her eyes. Boys will always be boys, not matter what.

Looking around searching her brother, she realized it would be a little harder than she thought. Walking through the building, Ella was the main attraction of the night, wherever she went people looked with curiosity, jostled each other and laughed at her clothes.

Sighing tediousness, Ella walked by the cars where people showed their engines with the hood opens. She thought of asking somebody where Sean was, but remembered that the probability of someone speaking English was low. Ella needed to learn Japanese as fast as possible!

"Lost, Gaijin?"

_"Great! When I thought things couldn't get worse."_ Ella thought. "Actually, I know exactly where I am, but I'm surprised that you don't know. By your looks I thought you were from here. But don't worry, I'll tell you where you are: Tokyo, Japan."

"You're very confident for someone who isn't from here." He said without show any reaction. "You know who I am, beauty?"

"Honestly?" Ella said with no interest. "I don't give a damn."

"Bitc…"

"You're finally here." Said another man approaching, putting his arm on Ella's shoulders. He kissed her cheek and said, "I thought you weren't coming anymore."

She had no idea what was happening. Although the man who had "saved" her was the hottest guy she had ever seen, Ella didn't know him. Who was he and why he was hugging her? These questions where bothering her, even if the guy looked good. _Reeeaaaally_ good. _"Focus, Ella. You're here to find your stupid brother, kill him and leave before the cops send you to jail."_

Looking at her, the man smirked and winked. She decided to play along.

"Hey, don't be mad, I'm still getting used to Tokyo, ok?" She said putting her arm around his waist and smiling.

"Leave the girl alone, Morimoto." The man said looking at the fake blonde.

Morimoto looked at him angrily.

"Whatever. We talk later, gaijin, when you're not with your owner." Morimoto said. Smirking at her and turning his back on them, he walked away.

"Gross." Ella grimaced, watching Morimoto leaves. She looked at the guy on her side, who was still holding her. "Soooo, who are you?"

"Han Lue." He said simply. "You?"

"Ella."

"Tell me, _Ella_..." Han said. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Sorry, I don't see how this can be of your interest." She gave him a cold smile. "So far as I know, it's none of your business." Ella broke the hug and walked away leaving him behind.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes when realized he was following her. What was wrong with this men? She had gotten rid of one to another occupy the task of tormenting her? _Just great._

"No." She replied without looking at him. Although she knew exactly what he wanted her to say. And Ella definitely wouldn't thank him; she was too proud for that; it was something in her DNA, part of her genetics, probably inherited from her father's family.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked playfully, watching her walking around the car park with a confused look on her face.

"Ok, I'll say one more time and pay attention because it's the last." She said slowly, pausing at each word, as if Han was too stupid to understand what she'd say. "It's none of your business. Can you understand me now?" Then she continued to ignore him.

Han shook his head, smiling. "_What a strange girl"_. He shrugged and continued following her closely to ensure she wouldn't be approached by someone else. For the way that _Ella_ was dressed, she could be seen as an easy "victim" for the guys in that place. Although he doubted that; having a sharp tongue like that, it's hard to believe she would be a _victim_; the guy who tried to mess with her, on the other hand...

"You are always so stressed out like this?" He asked with amusement.

"Only on special occasions." Ella replied, smiling sarcastically. Giving up on trying making him leave, she shrugged and let him follow her around; at least no unwanted man was approaching her.

"Do you wanna help?" Han asked.

"What for?" She shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"You tell me." He shrugged.

"Okay." Sighing, she said contradicted: "I'm looking for an American guy."

"You need to be a little more specific, princess" Han joked causing Ella to grimace. Who that idiot thought he was to call her "princess"? The last guy who had called her that earned a black and swollen eye.

"He's from Texas and has a redneck accent. His name is Sean." Ella said impatiently.

"Boswell?" Han asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know him?" She said without thinking and immediately kicked herself mentally. Of course he knew Sean or on the contrary would never have said his last name.

"Everybody knows Sean," he replied. "Why are you looking him?"

Sighing, she decided to answer at least one of his questions. "I'm going to kill him." Ella said simply. Han smirked.

"He'll run the next race. Come with me, I'll take you." Han turned and went in the opposite direction Ella was going before. Noticing she was still standing in the same place, he looked over his shoulder and said, teasing her: "Are you coming or not, _Grumpy_?"

"Hahaha, very funny." Ella said and ran to reach him.

xxx

Han was right. Her brother was running tonight. And, man, he was good. That made Ella very proud. The boy who everyone called Drift King, the boy who had the respect of all of them, the boy who everyone wanted to be was _her_ little brother. Damn! No matter how much she was angry with him for forgetting her in the fucking airport, she missed Sean badly.

Looking he be congratulated for another victory by far, Ella couldn't fell happier to see him well.

"Waiting for the number of witnesses decrease?"

"Jesus!" Ella jumped. "Want to give me a heart attack? Goddamn!" She said angrily.

"You didn't answer me." Han said simply. He was boldfaced. Gorgeous, but boldfaced.

"You're alive! I thought you had been eaten by those cannibals." Ella said sarcastically. The minute Han and she reach the roof top, models coming from nowhere surrounded him, making her to move away.

Han smirked and Ella rolled her eyes to him. _What a cheeky jerk_. Crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring the hot Asian by her side, she looked back at her brother.

"Perhaps I do not kill him tonight." She said indifferently. "See you around, Han-**san**." She teased him.

"See ya, Ella-**chan**." Han snapped, fading her smile.

"Bite me." Ella responded irritated and, marching toward the elevator, she walked away.

Han chuckled.

This girl was really strange, but he liked her. It seems they would have a new member on the crew, not that he cared. In fact, Han couldn't wait to see her again, and he would definitely see her again, she liking it or not.

* * *

**Hi guys. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter =]**

**Sorry for my poor English, but I did my best trying to translate it; and I want to thank my cousin for helping me with it. Please let me know if there is any error.**

**Bye-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - That Time When Ella Joined the Team**

The garage was calm. Everyone was minding their own business, but the owner of the place. Han couldn't concentrate on his work. It was the fourth time he read the same paragraph of that document; in fact, he had already pass by three whole pages, yet he couldn't tell the content of any. Irritated, he tried to clean his mind and started to read the paperwork all over again. Less than ten minutes after, Han realize his mind was off again.

He sighed. Giving up, Han threw the papers back to the table. _"It's time for a break anyway."_

Leaning back in the chair and putting his feet on the table, Han let his mind wander to where it wanted so badly: the brown-eyed brunette he met at the race yesterday.

_**Ella. **_Even her name sounded perfect for him. Ella was different from any girl he had ever known. She didn't have the normal standard of beauty, but it didn't matter to him. She was fascinating, a different kind of prettiness. Han chuckled at the memory of her unpalatable personality; since he arrived in Tokyo he had never been treated so badly by a girl. _"Ella, the girl who didn't give a damn about me."_ He laughed at such lame thought.

Han heard the sound of an engine and tires skidding approaching. Stretching his neck to get a better view of the garage, Han saw a white _Fisker Karma_ driving into the place catching everyone's attention.

The first thing he noticed was a pair of military boots hitting the ground and getting out of the car. As if it was in slow motion, Ella appeared. Han smirked; she was hotter than he remembered and now, wearing those jeans shorts, he could see how perfect her body curves were beneath her clothes.

_"How she found the garage?"_ He wondered rising from his chair and leaning against the railing; he got a package of gummy bears from the table and popped a sweet into his mouth.

Ella looked around the place searching for someone until she saw him; Ella smiled and waved. Han nodded a greeting. She seemed to be in a better mood since she was smiling at him.

She turned again to the crew searching for Sean. She found him underneath a red _Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX_ a.k.a. _Evo_. Walking determinedly towards him, Ella kicked his leg when she got closer.

"What the hell?" The angry voice of Sean came under the powerful machine accompanying the sound of a hitting. Grumbling, he slipped out of the bottom of the car, massaging his head. His eyes widened when he saw Ella. "Shit!"

"Hello, Sean." She said sarcastically with an evil smile when she saw his terrified expression. "Do you remember me?"

"Sure… What a silly question." He answered, scratching his head, and smiled shyly at her. _Oh Man, she should be so pissed off at him._

"Good... So tell me, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU PICK ME UP AT THE AIRPORT, JACKASS? I WAITED A FUCKING HOUR TO YOU TO ARRIVE IN A DAMN UNCOMFORTABLE CHAIR IN THE FUCKING AIRPORT!" She yelled. Sean winced.

Everyone that was in the garage watched the scene; it was surprising seeing such tiny girl being so angry. How someone so small could swear so much? As Han already knew her personality somewhat peculiar, he watched the argument with amusement, waiting for the time that she was going to explode or kill Sean.

"You said you'd arrive at the 10th, we're one day ahead in Japan." Sean tried to play with the angry woman, remembering the joke that his father said when he forgot to pick him at the airport. But Ella didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes; if looks could kill, Sean would probably be pushing daisies by now.

"Are you kidding me, Sean Boswell? Are you really making fun of me? Because if you're doing this I have to say that's not smart at all." Ella said menacingly, narrowing her eyes.

"No. I'm not doing that. I swear. Please don't kill me." He added as fast as he could.

"You're an idiot. I should kill you; you know what? That's what I will do, so then maybe, you will never forget me again. In fact, you're not gonna do anything after that because you'll be dead, but who cares?" Ella came close to Sean with heavy steps. The poor boy shrank thinking she would beat him; and that would be horrible because she beat like a man.

He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came; instead that he felt delicate arms involve him by his neck. Not wanting to take any risk, he opened just one eye. Doing a nose laugh, Sean hugged her back. He buried his face in Ella's neck to smell the perfume he had missed so much. Peaches. She smelled like peaches and something that he never knew what was.

The rest of the crew looked with their mouths open. What the hell? A moment ago they were arguing and now they were hugging. Could someone explain this?

Han's eyes widened; this was one side of Ella that he didn't know. He wasn't expecting something like that.

"Hey, guys. Come here." Sean called everyone. "Ella, let me introduce you to the crew. That is Twinkie." He said pointing to a black boy with rapper style.

"Yo, baby girl." Twinkie said. Sean rolled his eyes and continued.

"That's Reiko, Earl and..."

"Hi Han." She interrupted him, greeting Han again.

"Do you know each other?" Sean asked suspiciously.

"We met last night when she appeared in the race to kill you." Han said indifferently.

"Were you at the races yesterday?" Sean asked and before Ella could answer, he continued: "Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I thought it would be less embarrassing to pull your ear in front of your team rather than in front of everyone." She teased.

"Whatever." Sean snorted. "Guys, this is my older sister, Ella Toretto."

They exchanged glances.

"Ahnnn... Sean?" Twinkie called him.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't be Ella Boswell?" He asked confused.

"I think I know the last name of my sister, Twinkie." Realizing that everybody was still confused, he continued to explain: "Ella is my half-sister."

"Now it's explained." Twinkie said excited, then pushed Sean and offered his hand to Ella. "Nice to meet you, sugar."

"Sugar? Really?" Ella mocked. She had liked him already.

Before Ella realized everyone was in an enthusiastic conversation. Han decided that was enough, he had three cars to deliver to their owners by the end of the week and it was Thursday.

"Enough." Han called everyone's attention. "I pay you to work and not to be chatting; we have three cars to fix."

"You mean: **WE** have three cars to finish, right? Since you never do anything." Reiko complained, pointing to herself, Earl, Sean and Twinkie.

"Let's do this: You guys don't need to work, I fix the cars and at the end of the month I don't pay anyone." Han said sarcastically.

That was enough for everyone return running for their business. Ella laughed.

"Come." Han called her, head pointing to the upper of the garage. She followed him to some couches in the loft. He threw himself on a sofa, while Ella sat in another one looking at the kids. "So, Toretto like Dominic Toretto?"

"Who wants to know?" Ella asked suspiciously. "A friend or an enemy?"

"Let's say that it's a member of the family." Han replied, smiling gently, making her smile back.

"Yes, like Dominic Toretto." Ella said simply. "Actually, you're talking with his younger cousin."

"How a Toretto can be a relative of a Boswell?" He asked curiously, still eating his candy. Ella shrugged and stole a bit of his gummy bears.

"Well, my father was brother of Dom's father. When I was 5 years old, he died in a car accident, in a Toretto's style, if you know what I mean. Didn't take a long time to my mother find another guy and time later, Sean was born." She said and then added sarcastically: "Of course it did not take long for Major Boswell goes away too."

Han was thoughtful. Ella looked at him and smiled.

"And that is how a Toretto can be a relative of a Boswell." She said. Han smiled back, still eating his gummy bears.

"Stop hitting on my sister." Both heard Sean's voice coming from under the loft.

"Stop getting involved where you're not called." Han retorted.

"Don't worry, Sean. He's not my type." Ella yelled back to his brother. The guys laughed.

Han looked at her indignantly. How come he was not her type? He was every woman's type.

Ella chuckled when she saw Han looking at her with astonishment. He was definitely her type, but he didn't need to know that. Yet.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy because there are people who actually read my story; I was so afraid that no one would like it. So thank you very much. =]**

**Guys, if you want to see the cover of the fic, it's on my profile, and for those who want to know how Ella is; She looks like Katharine Mcphee (because I think she looks good with the Han =P)**

**Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next will be bigger, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter Three - That Time When Ella and Han Got Closer**

In the next morning, Han was in his garage doing in advance some of the work that needed to be done in the cars. He had done a pretty amount of the repairs and was just waiting the kids to be back from school to finished the work and return the cars from its owners.

Han was leaning over the open hood, analyzing the engine; he was so focused on his duties that he didn't notice a white car approaching and parking outside the garage.

"Where's everybody?" Han was not expecting this. He jumped and hit hard his head on the open hood, making it swing and producing a loud sound echo the place.

"Fuck." Han muttered, putting his hand where he had beaten; it was aching. He got out from under the hood and leaned on the front of the car.

"Oh My God!" Ella was trying to not burst into laughter. "I'm so sorry; Let me see it." She quickly came closer to him. Resting her hands in Han's face, she forced him to lower his head and looked to any serious wounds among his long soft hair. Not founding any, she broke and started to laugh out loud. "Why did you got all scared, Han?"

"I don't know, maybe because seconds ago there weren't a living soul behind me?" He said sarcastically, pissed off with Ella making fun of him. It was not funny; it had really hurt. She laughed even more at his vexed pout. Snorting, he gave her his back and got back to exam the engine, looking for the problem. "From where you come, by the way?"

"Are you telling me you do not know about birds and bees, Han?" Ella mocked him, grinning.

"Ha ha! Funny you." He rolled his eyes.

"I try my best." She respond ironically "So?"

"So what?" Han asked without paying much attention at she said; he had finally found the engine fail; he took the wrench from over the table and restarted to do his work.

"Where's everybody?" Ella asked slowly, as Han was a child. Han looked at her the same way.

"I don't know; you tell me: where would a teenager be on a Friday morning?" He grinned at her.

"School." Ella muttered, yet loud enough to Han understand.

"And the intelligence award goes to..." He mocked her, receiving a raged look in return. Han chuckled. Ella rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder.

"What's the deal with the car?" She asked; resting her arms on the hood, she watched him working.

"Nothing. I'm just checking it for tonight."

"What about tonight?" Ella asked, taking the tool from Han's hand. She pulled him aside and started to repair the engine. He raised an eyebrow at her bossy action; it didn't took a long time for he found out she carried the Toretto's gene more than he desired.

"A race." Han shrugged and allowed her to continue on what she was doing; he waited patiently until she finished it. "That's enough." He said interrupting her. Han took the wrench back and threw it into the toolbox. Then he turned back and walked to the loft. He went to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a peanuts package.

"Do you usually race?" She had followed him.

"Only when it's for something important." Han shrugged again; he opened the package and threw a peanut in the air, trying to get it with his mouth – and he got it. Han gave Ella a cocky smile.

"What do you mean by 'only when it's for something important'?" She asked confused, ignoring his previous pretentious act. Han rolled her eyes. _What a stubborn woman_.

"What's the point of a race? That just proves you're faster, that's all. If I wanted to race, it'd have to be for something important." He answered indifferent.

Ella narrowed her eyes, expecting him to finish his explanation; as he didn't do it, she shrugged. However thought she was difficult to understand, obviously had never met Han Lue.

"So... If the car is not broken and you don't race, why were you checking it?" She asked, throwing herself at the sofa and looking him with curiosity. He looked back, bothered.

"You never shut up?" Han sighed.

"Fuck you." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. If there were something Ella had noticed, it's that Han wasn't the talkative type, opening his mouth only to let go a spiteful comment once in a blue moon. Unfortunately for him, Ella was the opposite; she wasn't quiet at all and talked everybody's ears off, save times when she was thoughtful. Thus it didn't take a second to her started to speak again. "Why were you checking the car?"

Han threw his head back and cackled at her childlike curiosity. Ella snorted. He stopped laughing and smiled amused at her. Ella rolled her eyes. _What the hell!_ Even though she was angry at him right now, she still thought he was cute, mostly because his eyes were shining with amusement looking at her and his lips wore a lovely smile. Han had a beautiful smirk, but that sincere smile was wonderful; she couldn't tell which one she loved the most.

Han chuckled and shook his head. She was avoiding him; Once again that odd behavior of hers showed up. Keeping her close has been being better than he had imagined. After some time of full silence, Han decided to give up.

"A car doesn't need to be broken and I don't have to be racing to check if it's all right." He said, eating the peanuts. "Better safe than sorry, don't you think?" Ella chuckled. "What?"

"I didn't know you are the type of guy that quotes proverbs."

Han rolled his eyes.

"I don't quote proverbs; it's just that this phrase fits the situation". He shrugged. "I don't find cheering the idea of getting stuck on a road because of a car failing." Ella smirked; he just ignored her and added: "What about you?"

"What about me what, smartass?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you race?"

"Only when I'm on the mood." Ella shrugged. "When will they be back from school, eh?"

"Afternoon."

"That was enlightening." She said sarcastically. Han smirked. After a moment of silence, she added: "Sooo… What do you do when they're not here?"

"Sleep."

"For real?" Ella asked surprised. Han nodded. "Have you got from someone that you're a bit odd?"

"It takes a thief to catch a thief." He answered sharply; he threw the empty bag of peanuts on the desk. Ella, who hated mess, scowled at this behavior. Han smirked, daring her to say something. She didn't, of course; it was his garage, after all, and if he wanted it to become a dump he could do as he wishes. "Are you hungry?"

"You've just eaten!" Ella's voice went high pitch; he shrugged, like saying 'so what?'. "How come you seem to be always eaten something every time I see you?"

"I used to smoke..." He answered. "_A lot_. Then, when I decided it's enough and that shit was going to get me killed, I quitted."

"And then you started to eat _junk_." Ella added. "You saved your lungs and started with something that probably will get you a heart-attack; seems pretty smart." Ella said severely.

"It takes an addiction to lose another." Han shrugged. "Are you hungry or not?"

"Not really." She said. Han looked ate her, annoyed. "Ok, ok, I'm starving." She added, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Let's go." He rose from the sofa and walked toward the stairs.

"Are you going to leave this here?" She pointed to the empty packed over the table. Han nodded. "Stop being so lazy, Han. The garbage can is less than ten steps far from you."

He sighed and marched upstairs, dragging his feet. Slowly, he took the package and walked toward the trash can in the kitchen.

"_Jesus!_ I could go lunch and go home until you finish this if you're going to be that sluggish." Han just laughed softly. He hurried up a bit and went downstairs; she followed him until an orange and black _Mazda RX-7_. She stopped to admire the car.

"Is it yours?" She asked surprised. Han nodded. "I think I'm in love."

"Sorry, princess. I'm not the kind of guy that falls in love." Han said, making fun of her. She just rolled her eyes and laughed at his boldfaced way.

"I was talking about the car, idiot." She stuck her tongue out. Han laughed.

"It's just been repaired." He said.

"Why?" Ella asked surprised.

"I got involved in some problems and had a car accident a while ago."

Ella widened her eyes. "What?"

"It's a long story." He sighed. "Are you going in the car or not?"

"Fine." Ella said, giving up for trying to get any more details from him. "But you're going to tell me this story." She added.

"Maybe someday." He said quietly.

Han drove for a while on the streets of Tokyo in silence. Ella looked throw the window, bored, drumming her fingers on her thighs. She sighed; she was hopping Han would said where they're going. He finally parked in front of a small restaurant; without waiting her, he got out of the car and walked into the building.

"_What a jerk."_ Ella thought while getting out of the car and closing the door loudly; who knows if she broke the car's door, Han wouldn't be such a moron next time? Even if the thought of this beautiful car being damaged broke her heart.

Entering the place, Ella searched for him. Han was talking to a man who was on the other side of the counter. When he noticed her, he bade farewell to the man and walked over a table, sat down and called her with a head sign. Grunting, Ella marched furiously toward him. Why was he insisting on ordering her around?

"If you dare to call me this way again, I assure you that you will _never_ be able to call anyone again." She threatened him.

"What do you want to order?" He asked smirking.

"Anything that's normal." She said still mad at him, yet that only made Han laugh more. He ordered the food and, when the waiter left, he started to look at her with amusement. Soon enough, she gave up on ignoring him. "What are you looking for?" Ella shouted. Then she blushed when noticed that the others customers were staring at her. Han chuckled.

Not long after their orders arrived. Han was still looking at her playfully and Ella was trying at any cost to avoid meeting his eyes.

"How much longer will you keep staring at the table?" Han said with amusement.

"Shut up." She said embarrassed. "What did you order for me?" She asked suspiciously, poking the food with her chopsticks.

"It's just vegetables like every ordinary _yakisoba_." He said; Ella nodded and started eating.

"Eww! What are _you_ eating?" Ella asked, watching him eating something with a grotesque appearance.

"Octopus." Han said and laughed at the look of disgust she did. "Have you ever eaten it?"

"No; nor I intend to." She said, still watching him eating, with a repulsive look at her face.

"If you've never eaten, how come you're so sure it tastes bad?" He asked smirking.

"_Touché._" Ella said contradicted.

"Prove it." Han said, picking a piece of octopus with his chopsticks and placing them in front of her mouth. "Say 'ah'."

"No." She almost screamed. "That's disgusting! Take it off my face, Han."

Han chuckled. He shrugged and ate the piece himself.

"Seriously, this is disgusting." Ella said.

"I didn't know you are such a choosy girl." Han teased.

"Shut up and eat your squid, asshole." She pouted.

Laughing, Han started to eat.

xxx

Ella got off the car followed by Han almost laughing his head off; if she was not so angry with him, she could even admire how gorgeous he was laughing that way. Yet that was not the case; the only thing she could do was shooting him with her eyes. So what she could not use those _stupid_ sticks? So what it took her more than ten tries to catch a _freaking_ piece of food? So what she took one hour to finish her food? He did not have the right to mock her all the way back to the garage.

Ella snorted and rolled her eyes, while Han leaned on his car trying to control his breath.

"Can you stop it?" She shouted in a high pitch.

"What kind of person comes to Japan and can't even use a _hashi_?" He said between laughs.

"The same person who does not came here to taste exotic food but to see how her little brother is doing." She replied grumpily.

"Fair enough." He replied nodding and smirking.

"You're an idiot, did you know that?" Ella said, trying to hide a smile.

They heard the sound of a car approaching; Ella looked back and saw a green _Volkswagen Touran_, which had purple interior details and a Hulk's sketch in the hood, driving into the garage. A loud Japanese rap song could be heard through the car windows.

"Oh my God!" Ella whispered shocked. "This is the ugliest thing I have ever had the misfortune to put my eyes on."

"Don't let Twinkie heard you; he loves this car." Han, who had approached her without her noticing it, said quietly behind her.

"Yo, my girl." Twinkie greeted her right after he got out of the car, putting his right arm over her shoulders and kissing her cheek gently. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She said with a sweet smile, any sign of her previously argument with Han vanishing.

Sean, who had got out of Twinkie's car, along with Reiko and Earl, rolled his eyes jealousy. It was his sister after all and it had been a long time since he last saw her, so he had every right of being jealous, ok? He walked toward her and took Twinkie's arm from her shoulders, getting between them both.

Twinkie rolled his eyes. Ella just chuckled and kissed her brother's cheek; she wrapped one arm around his waist, an attempt to make him relax. She greeted Reiko and Earl with a nod.

"So tell me, what do you think about The Hulk?" The black kid asked cheerfully, tapping the green bodywork of his car.

Ella analyzed the car once more. He had a certain personality, she couldn't deny it, but it definitely wasn't her style. Still trying to come to some conclusion about it, Ella chose the easy way, which would not hurt the boy feelings.

"He is… Different." She said smiling embarrassed, hoping he would let it be. Look her, Sean decided to interfere once more.

"How much time are you here alone with Han?" He asked suspiciously. Although Han was one of his best friends, everybody knew the Asian's reputation, and he did not want his sister to be heartbroken; in fact, he did not want to see his sister with anyone… I mean, only if he thought the person worth it… However, he doubted that.

"Since morning." She replied unconcerned. "I came here to see you, but Han _gently_ reminded me that you're at school." She added.

"What were you two doing?" Sean asked wary, what made his sister roll her eyes. When this conversation had turned into an interrogatory? Ella would not be surprised if Sean started to read her rights.

"We're making out in the sofa." She said sarcastically.

"YOU WHAT?" Sean squealed.

"She's just joking." Han added quickly. And she had called _him _weird? The last thing he wanted was a younger jealous brother nagging him. Sean was a pain in the ass even when he did not mean to; imagine if he did. It's not that Han didn't like the kid, Sean was OK; however he could be annoying sometimes.

Sean raised an eyebrow, looking from Ella to Han. After a while, he got to the conclusion that his sister was just mocking him; just like when she said their mother had asked him to wash the dishes, when in fact she was making him do her chores. Sean looked with annoyance to Ella, calming down.

"How funny." He snorted. Ella laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, stay away from my sister, Han."

"Don't worry, she's not my type." Han teased her. Ella opened her mouth in disbelieve; she hated when someone used her lines against her. Decided to pay it back, Ella smirked. Han was a player, but who said she could not play along?

"You learn fast, big boy." She put her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans; then smiled and winked at him.

Sean looked from one to another.

"All right, that's enough." He said with a pout.

"That's right, stop bullying the jealous little brother." Twinkie mocked him.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"You guys will not start with this, will you?" Earl said bored. "You seem like fools".

"They're just playing around, _baka_." Reiko defended them. Immediately, they started to argue in Japanese as usual, while Sean and Twinkie were still mocking each other.

Han sighed bored.

"Are they always like this?" Ella asked amusingly.

"No." Han shrugged. "Sometimes they're worse."

* * *

**Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I was going to post it tomorrow but I couldn't resist, so here we are... =]**

**Thanks for everybody who read it and thanks for those who commented it... I love you, guys! *-***

**See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter Four - That Time When Ella Won the Race**

Ella arrived from Han's garage exhausted, but happy. She had spent the whole morning and a great part of the afternoon in the company of her new friends. It had been a while she felt she belong to a crew and it was good to feel beloved again. Her last troop was the one that ran with Dom at LA, but after what happened and after Jesse's death, she decided to go solo for a while.

It was funny to think that if she had stayed with them a little longer, she'd have met Han long ago. He had told her at the restaurant that he ran with Dom some years ago at the Dominican Republic, stealing gas from the trucks and shearing with the dwellers, and that he'd left heading to Tokyo when things got troubled and they decided to break apart. That had happened some years earlier, when Ella was 20 years old and was living at Italy; at that time, she received a call from Dom inviting her for a job, probably the same Han took part, but she refused it, because she was not sure she could face her crew after LA's.

Ella got into her apartment; it was mainly a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. It was small, but comfy enough for just one person.

She threw her keys on the coffee table and, leaning on the wall, took off her black heels; she threw them at any place and groaned happily when her feet met the cold floor. Ella stretched, cracking her back. She needed a hot shower; better saying, she _deserved_ one.

Ella walked toward the bathroom, took her clothes off and got under the shower. She relaxed immediately when she felt the warm water touch her body; she took her time washing her hair and soaping her body. When she was done, she dried her body and, wrapping herself with a fluffy white towel, she got off the bathroom.

Not caring about been seen by anyone, she went down the hall toward the kitchen, passing by the living room without even paying attention around. She entered the kitchen without turning on the lights, opened the fright and got a water bottle, drinking it straight away; she always felt thirsty after a hot shower. Still holding the bottle, she turned around.

"AHHH!" She shouted when saw a man's silhouette at the door jamb. She ran to the switches and slapped it hard; the kitchen got lighter reveling who was at the door. "What the hell!? HAN!"

"Nice towel." He said and crossed his arms, looking at her with amusement; he leaned at the wall, smirking.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?" Ella asked full of rage, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. Han looked her up and down, making her blush; he chuckled and shook his head smiling.

"You forgot to say if you were going to the race or not." He said simply.

"I did not forget." She sighed, feeling tired. "I'm just not going."

"Of course you're going." Han declared stubbornly. "I'm here to take you; you're coming with me."

"Han." She cried.

"No ifs, ands, or Hans. You're going and I'm not open for negotiations." He said daring. Ella grunted.

"Whatever, dumbass." She said grumpy. Han smirked and left the kitchen. Ella followed him to the living room, where he threw himself on the couch. "You haven't answered me: how did you get in, Han?"

"Through the door." He shrugged.

"You're funny." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." He winked.

"Han…" Ella sighed angrily, trying to calm down. "How did you know I'm living here? How did you get in? And if you say 'through the door' again I swear to God you'll not be able to say anything for good."

Han cackled. Being around Ella was doing a lot of good to him. After the accident at Tokyo less than one year ago, Han wasn't able to trust anyone but his crew, however with Ella things seen different; he was astonishing himself; he didn't expected to get along so well – so easily – with her.

"So?" She asked impatient, tapping her foot. "Are you going to answer me or keep staring at me with this blank face?"

Han smiled weakly. "I followed you here and, before you ask me again, there's a spare key under the flowerpot beside the door, which is a little _cliché_ if you want to know my opinion, but whatever, I took the key and opened the door, that's how I got in." He said simply.

"Okay, should I be afraid, stalker?" Ella asked raising an eyebrow, with a crooked smile on her lips.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I'd already had done, don't you think?" Han said indifferent, resting his head on the couch; then he looked at her with a malicious face. "Principally when you are wearing only this towel."

Ella rolled her eyes and ignored his spicy comment. "You're right, I mean, it's not like you didn't have the chances." She shrugged. "Wait a second! If you followed me since then, that means you're here when I was bathing?"

Han smiled amused.

"You're a terrible singer."

"Shut up." She took a pillow and threw at him; she stuck her tongue out at him. "I wasn't singing."

"True. Yet I'm sure that you're a bad singer." He said laughing softly. Han looked his watch. "You have half an hour to get ready."

Ella sighed tired. "Fine. Wait here, I'll put some clothes. Race, right?"

"Race." He nodded.

Ella walked heading the hall, passing in front of him. The sound of a slap echoed the room. She looked back to Han, shooting him with her eyes. "Asshole." Ella muttered angrily; she marched heavily toward the hall, turned a blind eye to Han slapping her ass. She could hear him laughing at the living room before she hit the door. _That son of a bitch_.

Ella walked into her closed, looking for clothes. Rummaging among her things, she picked up a black corset which had white vertical stripes, a small black lace at the neckline and five buttons on the front side; it also had two wide straps that tied behind the neck; this should fit. Switching to another drawer, she chose a dark blue skinny jeans. Ella put on her knee-high black stiletto boots. She changed and applied a smoky eye makeup, finishing with a pair of hoop earrings.

She looked at the clock: 20h19. Great, she wasn't late. She looked herself on the mirror and decided that's enough; being Han full of himself, he'd probably think that all of that was meant for him and his ego would be bigger than it already were. She walked heading the living room, putting her cellphone and wallet on her pockets, to find Han lying on the couch watching TV.

"SpongeBob SquarePants, really?" She mocked him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked smugly.

"No, none." She smiled. "So, what do you think?" She asked him with a crooked smile, turning around herself.

"Still not my type." Han said sharply.

"Kiss my ass." She rolled her eyes.

"If you let me." Han smirked.

"Shut up, moron." Ella muttered. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Laughing, Han followed her outside.

xxx

It had been a while they were driving. Han looked angrily to Ella's feet crossed above the glove compartment; she was smiling daring. In fact, Ella had only put her feet there because she knew it would drive him crazy; who said he could be the only one teasing around?

"When do you intend to take your feet over there?" He complained.

"At the moment we arrive." Ella provoked him.

"Ella…" Han grumbled through clenched teeth. Ella cackled, but took her feet off the dashboard. Han smirked satisfied, making her laugh even more.

"Grumpy." Ella stuck her tongue out at him. "Watch out, Han, stress will give you wrinkles; yet, on your case, I think it's age making you so bitter."

"How old do you think I am?" He asked bothered.

"I have to give you…" She put her index finger on her chin, pretending to think. "35 years old."

"Are you kidding me?" Han's voice almost raised an octave, getting his eyes off the road and looking at her annoyed. Ella bit her lower lip and looked at him amused.

Noticing she was making fun of him, Han rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the road. "Funny you! Just for you know, Miss Toretto, I'm 27."

"It's more than time to get married." She joked, gaining a smirk in return. "My granny used to tell me that; when I was 16, she asked me when I was going to get a fiancé, because when she was my age, she was already engaged." Han laughed out loud. Ella looked at him with amusement. "What? I'm serious."

"Was she Dom's granny too?" He asked curiously; he pictured an old lady asking Dom when he going to get married while squeezing his cheeks. Han laughed at the thought.

"No." Ella shook her head. "She's Stella's mother."

"Stella?" He seemed confused.

"Sean's mother." Han raised an eyebrow. "And for all intents and purposes, my mother."

He sensed that was a hard topic for Ella, so he decided to change the subject. "How about you?" Ella frowned. "How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a lady her age, Mister Lue." Ella smirked. "However… Being I a fair and generous person, I'll tell you. I'm 22, but soon is my birthday."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Trying to avoid the quietness, Ella leaned forward to reach the radio and turned it on; she zapped from one station to another, looking for something that pleased her.

"What are you doing?" Han asked noticing she wouldn't stop at any station.

"What does it look like?" Ella replied sharply. "I'm sure I'm not playing chess." Han snorted. That girl was crazy, he was starting to notice; one minute ago she was melting in smiles and now she throwing rocks at him.

"Watch out, Ella." Han muttered. "I can see the venom dripping from your mouth."

"I was just joking, honey." Han raised an eyebrow; see that? Crazy. Ella continued to look for a radio station. "Dammit! I can find a good one."

"Just leave it." He rolled his eyes impatient; he could her only the first chords of a song before she changed it again. "But leave it in some station I like, please, because if you play N'Sync I'll throw you off my car."

Ella gasped and laughed, putting her hand on her stomach trying to catch her breath. By the time tears started to go off her eyes, Han did not know he whether laughed along or helped her; yet he kept his hands on the staring wheel, laughing weakly.

It took a while to Ella calm down. She was panting, trying to catch air; she wiped the tears off her cheeks and took a deep breath. Han looked at her with a nice smile on his lips.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" She smiled. "You almost got me killed."

"I wasn't expecting for this." He said amused. "If I knew, I'd not have said it, or I'd have said it earlier."

Ella laughed softly; Han winked at her.

Listening to a pop music echo through the speakers of the car, she thought to herself out loud: "I need to learn Japanese urgently."

"It's Korean."

"I beg you a pardon." She said coming back to reality; she hadn't notice she had said that out loud.

"The music. It's Korean, not Japanese." Han explained her.

"How do you know?" She raised an eyebrow. "Forget it. I forgot you speak Japanese."

"I know it because I _am_ Korean." Han shrugged.

"For real?" Ella widened her eyes n surprise.

"Yes."

"Cool. I'd never have imagined."

"Why? Did you think I was Chinese?" Han asked with a crooked smile.

"Actually, I thought you were American." She shrugged. "Your English is pretty good and I haven't notice you accent."

"That's because I lived a great part of my life at the America." He explained. "I got there when I was a young kid and lived all my childhood and adolescence there, yet I learned Korean because of my parents; and because a part of my relatives speaks only Korean."

Ella smiled softy at him. After some time, they finally arrived at the parking lot. She hasn't get used on how big it was. Han stopped the car by the entrance gate, opened the window and greeted the Japanese man who was controlling the entrance. Recognizing the man, Ella inclined over Han to greet him too.

"What's up, Tosh?" Ella shouted and winked.

"Hey." He replied; then pushed a button to open to gate. Without giving any space for another little chat between Ella and Tosh, Han accelerated his Mazda and got into the building.

"Since when do you know Tosh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He helped me at my first time here; you know, at finding Sean and all." She shrugged, returning to lean against the seat.

"Hn."

Han parked the car in the first spot he could find. Ella raised an eyebrow. It would be expected someone like him having a parking spot near the others, right?

He shrugged. "It's easier to go by foot than face this line of cars; we'll get there faster."

"If you say so." She said, getting off the car. Han followed her. Noticing that people around them were looking at them kind of stunned, Ella couldn't stop herself: "Han?"

"Yes?" He asked looking at her.

"Why is everybody looking at us?" She asked a bit scared.

"You're the first woman I drove to a race." He shrugged.

"Should I be honored?" She joked.

"Absolutely, it's an once-in-a-lifetime chance." He replied in the same tone.

"Wow! So I should feel _really_ honored since you almost dragged me here." Ella provoked him. "Imagine if all these people who are staring at us knew you almost begged for my presence, they would be shocked as hell."

"You think great of yourself." He mocked. "I did not beg." She laughed and winked at him.

They were smiling at each other in the moment some skanks approached them. The girls surrounded him, making Ella step back. She snorted and drummed her fingers on her thighs.

"I'm going first." Ella screamed to Han, who was kissing one of the women. She was almost sure he didn't listen to her, but she wouldn't stay there to watch his little show. Ella turned back and started to search for the crew. She should have imagined things would end like this; Han was a womanizer, so it was obvious he would get surrounded by women. Why the hell did he insist so much for her to go there?

The place was the same Ella remembered. She walked among the cars, looking here and there at the engines and the machine's models; some were so beautiful and seemed so powerful, but none of them could be compared to Han's car. That Mazda would be Ella's death – it was the hottest car she had ever seen and she couldn't deny that it matched with that bastard of its owner.

Ella interrupted her thoughts before she was run over by some car because she wasn't paying attention and returned on look for them. She was being cautious to avoid meeting an unwanted someone, meaning, she was taking care to not bump into that douchebag called Marimoto. She wasn't in the mood to put up with morons.

"ELLA!" She looked around, searching for who had called her; she saw her brother waving like an idiot near the rest of the crew and beside a beautiful brunette. People around looked at them as if they belonged to royalty – and they kind of belong. Ella walked toward them.

"Ella, this is Neela, my girlfriend." Sean presented the brunette. Neela smiled nicely to her, who smiled back.

"Girlfriend?" Ella asked with a crooked smile. Neela nodded. "My condolences." Ella joked.

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Sean said moody.

Ella laughed and came closer her sister-in-law, kissing her cheek. "I'm very pleased, Neela."

"The pleasure is all mine." Neela said cheerfully.

"Where's Han?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's a good question. Last time I saw him, he was swallowing some skank." Ella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes while she recalled the scene. Neela looked suspiciously at her with a playful smile on her lips; her eyes shone as if she knew some secret that nobody else knew.

"I don't know why I even ask." Sean said playfully; he knew his friend's reputation.

"YOOOOOO, BABY GIRL!"

"Can't you be louder, Twinkie? I think someone in Brazil could not hear you." Neela scoffed. Ella smiled at her. Without quite knowing why, Ella knew she would get along with her sister-in-law. Maybe it was because her personality matched a bit Ella's; or because the way her brother's eyes shone every time he was talking to Neela.

Twinkie rolled his eyes and ignored Neela's taunts. "So, Ella, do you race?" He asked interested.

"Only when she's in the mood." They turned around to see Han approaching. He had both arms thrown over the shoulders of two models, one on each of his side. Ella recognized one of them as the one who was kissing him earlier. She rolled her eyes at their outfits; ok, Ella was not a nun and her clothing was not that lengthy, but she didn't dress like a whore like those women. Yep, she didn't like skanks – not even a little. When one of them started to kiss Han's neck and he didn't do anything to stop her, Ella felt sick. _What a jerk! Haven't he noticed that there were children around?_

"Are you on the mood?" Twinkie asked cheerfully. Ella took the chance to turn her attention back to the boy and ignore the scene it was happening in front of her.

"Perhaps." Ella shrugged. Anything would be better than watch that cheap porn scene. Besides, it had been a while since the last time she had raced. And unlike Han, who only raced when he thought it was important, she loved it! The feeling of freedom worked as an anesthetic for all her problems. When she raced there were no people watching, there were no opponents, and there were no limits and rules that could disturb her path. There were just her and her car, and the speed they could achieve together. She felt light, she felt free and, most important, she felt that nothing could stop her – the world was all hers. "You know what, Twinkie? I want to race."

"Cool, man." Twinkie jumped excitedly. "Han…" The Asian guy, who had his attention turned to one of the model's cellphone screen, looked to the kid. "I need your car's keys."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ella wants to race and how was you the one that brought her I thought you could lend your car."

"Why mine?" Han asked bored. "Look Sean over there. He's her brother, why can't he lend her his car?"

"C'mon, man." Twinkie insisted. "Sean only got one car and you have enough money to buy tons more if she crashes it. And if you let Sean destroy Mona, why can't you let Ella do it with the Mazda?" He said as if it was a good point, almost sure Ella would crash the car. Ella snorted and slapped the kid's neck. "Ouch! Damn, girl! Why did you do that?"

"Who the hell said I couldn't drive well?" Ella asked with rage. "For your information, I am a tremendous racer, probably the best one you've ever seen." She added proudly. They looked at her as she had lost it.

Han smirked. He was right on keeping her close. She was fun, self-confident and would have the guts to put him back on line if he did something wrong; that was some qualities hard to find nowadays. The truth is Han was sick of people making everything he says without questioning and to have someone around who could outdare him it was being better than expected.

Getting his arms off the models, Han send them out and leaned over Neela's car, getting a Skittles' package from his coat pocket. He put a punch of candy in his mouth before.

"Sean, lend me your car." Ella demanded.

"Did you lose your mind?" Sean said. "Sis, here isn't USA! They don't race the American style here. They drift."

"So what?" Ella replied, rolling her eyes.

"You don't even know what drift is!" Sean added crossly. He did not want to happen to his sister the same thing that had happened to him; Sean still remembered how humiliating it was.

Ella rolled her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Do you know what drift is?"

"Yeah." She said cocky. "It's a driving technique."

"Brilliant." Sean scoffed. "Well done, sis. It's clear you're a pro."

"Watch out how you talk to me, Sean Boswell. I'm still you're older sister and I request some respect." She said severely.

"Sorry." He said quietly and sullenly, looking away from his sister. Ella sighed tired.

"Sean…" She called him softly; when he looked back to her, she added: "Just trust me, all right? I know what I'm doing."

"You sure?" Sean asked with worry.

"Certain sure."

"Can you drift?" Han asked without showing to care much about the matter. Ella looked at him and realized that, even trying to hide it from the others, he was curious.

"Why don't you give me the damn keys and see for yourself?" She said, inciting him.

Han chucked and threw her the Mazda's keys. The rest of the crew looked stunned at him, none of them could imagine Han would really do that; he liked that car more than his always together sweets – it meant the world to him. Noticing their expressions, Han said: "What? I want to see what the kid's got."

Ella smirked to him, and then added to Twinkie: "Twinkie? Find someone to race with me."

"I got it." He said cheerfully.

xxx

"You sure you can do it?" Sean asked, leaning over the Mazda's window; He looked at his sister worried.

"Relax. I got everything under control." She said smiling. Ella could feel the car's power without it even being turned on. She closed her eyes and stroked the steering wheel, imagining the gentle purr the car would do when she sped it up. She opened her eyes and looked around the Mazda inside, almost passionately.

"Okay..." Sean said defeated; he had hoped he could get that crazy idea out of his sister's mind. "See you at the finish line. I'll be waiting for you, whatever happens." He patted the bodywork of the car as if it were the last time he was seeing it intact and left.

Ella concentrated on the steering wheel again, caressing it gently. She had a determined expression on her face, trying to focus on the upcoming race; but her concentration was disturbed.

"I'm starting to get jealous." Ella looked out of the car: Han was resting against the door, still eating his sweets. He leaned forward so she could see his face. "You're more affectionate with the car than with me."

"What now?" She rolled her eyes, bypassing his observation. Han smirked.

"Don't crash my car."

"Go to hell." Han chuckled and walked away from the car.

Ella started the engine and drove until the scratch line, where her opponent was already waiting for her. She closed the window to avoid the outside noises; she saw a woman in insignificant clothes walked toward between both cars, to start the race.

The woman lifted her right arm. "Ready?"

Ella made the engine roar, showing she was ready and so did the other racer.

The woman then lifted her left arm adding: "Setto." Both Ella and the other driver stepped on the accelerator, challenging each other. Ella smiled as she felt her heart beating faster. "GO!"

Both drivers accelerated and they left the scratch line together, leaving behind a dense smoke cloud and the sound of tires skidding. Ella chuckled in the minute she felt the adrenaline spreading through her veins, and her heart beating at a fast pace. Man, she _loved_ that.

Sean and the others watched the race with apprehension. They were waiting for the moment she would suffer an accident by not knowing how to drift. Han, leaning on Sean's Evo, watched the scene with curiosity; she must have an ace on her sleeve – she wouldn't crash the Mazda; she had loved that car!

The first curve came quickly. Surprising everyone, Ella drifted perfectly, not getting near the pillar for even a moment. As soon as both cars disappeared at the corner, people ran toward the elevators to get at the finish line.

Han waited patiently until everybody went up to avoid getting in a crowed elevator. At the rooftop, he then walked toward where Sean was standing, dripping from anxious people, and crossed his arms, waiting.

The minute the orange-and-black Mazda first appeared at the ramp's spiral curves, Han smiled. She knew how to drift after all. He stepped away from the crown that wanted to congratulate her. He walked to the building's edge and leaned his elbows on the cement parapet, appreciating the city's view from above.

As soon as Ella got off the car, the crew, along with people she didn't even know the name, surrounded her, tapping her shoulders and shouting congratulations. Sean hugged her tight; he then lifted her off her feet and spun around, which made her laugh loudly.

When her brother leaned her on the ground again, Ella turned her head around searching for the Mazda's owner. It took a while since she was nearly drowning in the crown around her, but she managed to find him standing alone not far from where she was. Smiling, she walked toward Han, leaning beside him at the parapet.

"Congrats." He said without looking at her.

"Thanks." She gave him a gentle smile. Ella picked up the car's keys and put it on his jeans' back pocket; he smirked. "Not even a scratch."

Han chuckled. "Good. Are you coming to the post-race party?"

"Where?"

"My garage."

"I don't think so. I'm heading home." Ella said, seeming tire. "The jet lag is killing me and since _someone_ didn't allowed me to stay home resting today, I really need to get some sleep."

Han smiled softly. "I'll drive you."

Ella shook her head negatively.

"There's no need. I've already asked Twinkie." Han nodded.

Ella then kissed his cheek and added. "By the way, I loved your smile… Although I also enjoy your smirk." She said maliciously; then she turned her back on him and started to walk away.

"I thought I wasn't your type." Han teased her, who stopped.

"As I am not yours." She replied.

"Fair enough."

"Bye, _handsome_." Ella smirked and started to walk again. She was already a few feet away from him when he shouted her name. "Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Who thought you to drift?" He asked, curious.

"If I tell you, I'm gonna have to kill you." She joked.

Han smirked, shaking his head. He enjoyed her company. _Enjoying it too much_. That woman would be his doom.

* * *

**Hi guys! I do not have much to say, except I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Again: ****Thanks for everybody who read it and thanks for those who commented it.**

**See you, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter Five - That Time at Han's Party**

Ella moaned quietly with her head under the pillow. Who was the wretch that was ringing her bell at 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning? Rolling from side to side in her bed, Ella tried to ignore the bothersome noise echoing through the house, hoping the person would give up and go away.

When it became clear that whoever it was that was disturbing her sleep, would not go away anytime soon, Ella threw the blanket on the ground and, snorting with rage, got out of bed. Grumbling, she went to the door. As she opened it, Ella managed to put the best possible rage expression on her face and glared at the person, still holding the doorknob, hoping that whoever was on the other side caught the hint.

When she realized who that was, Ella felt the last hope of going back to sleep fly away. She stepped aside and let the person get in.

"Seriously, Han?"

Han smirked. Ella rolled her eyes in return.

"Do you have any idea of what time is it?" She asked sharply. "And how can you be already woken up after yesterday's party?"

He shrugged. "Practice, I guess."

"Whatever." She said grumpy. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, princess." Han chuckled. "When I drop by unannounced you get mad and when I announce it, you get mad as well. I just rang the doorbell 'cause I thought you'd rather that way."

"Such a gentlemen." Ella said sarcastically. "Next time, just don't come."

"Ouch! Right on my heart." Han put his hand on his chest, giving her an agonized expression. "You hurt my feelings this way, baby."

Ella rolled her eyes; when he started to drop such jokes?

"Cut the drama, Han." Ella snorted. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Don't be mad, little lion. I even brought you breakfast to make that up." He showed her the brown bag he was holding.

Ella raised an eyebrow and took the bag from him abruptly. "What the fuck is that 'little lion'?" She asked confused.

Han smirked and looked her up and down.

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror? Simba would die to have your mane." Han joked.

"Shut up! And you're watching too much cartoons." She replied angrily. "What do you expected? I was woken up by a moron at 9 a.m. It's not like I had time to dress up properly before you break the damn doorbell."

Han chuckled. She ignored him and opened the brown bag to see its content.

"You're right." He shrugged. "Though your babydoll compensates the bird's nest on your head."

"Hahaha. You're funny." She said sarcastically. "Where's my coffee?"

"I haven't bought any." Han threw himself on the couch.

"How dare you?" Ella said in indignation. "Next time you want to bribe me to wake up early, don't you dare to show up without at least a great cup of espresso."

Han laughed.

She turned back and went to the kitchen. Watching her leave, Han tried his best to not let his eyes lie on her bare thighs. _Shit_, that babydoll fitted her like a glove.

He got up from the couch and followed her. Ella was making the coffee that Han hadn't bought; when she finished it, she filled up a cup and sat at the table.

"How long you'll be standing there?" Ella joked. Han gave her a smile and sat down in from of her.

"Are you coming for the party tonight?"

"Another one?" Ella gasped. "It seems that you guys really like to party, huh?"

"Who doesn't?" He smirked.

"These parties happen often?"

Han shrugged. "Every Friday and Saturday."

Ella widened her eyes, surprised.

"Dammit!" She said, receiving a raised eyebrow in return. "I'm gonna need to buy more clothes." She explained.

Han laughed.

xxx

Ella was lying on the couch, staring the roof and laughing. After spending all morning with Han, she felt exhausted, but also happy. Even though every ten words they exchanged, eleven were part of a teasing or an argument, it oddly made Ella feel good.

When she arrived at Tokyo, she didn't expect to make friends or meet nice people or have fun or even meet someone like Han. She'd planned to find her brother and take him home with her, where they would be happy as a family they both deserved and needed to be.

However she didn't want to return to the USA now; Sean didn't seem to want it as well. Maybe coming back to America wasn't the right choice; Ella was starting to realize that it wasn't _where_ that matters, but _who_. As long as she stayed with her little brother, it was enough.

The doorbell brought her back from her thoughts.

"_Gee, my attention is being highly requested today_." Ella thought with irony. She crawled off the sofa and walked slowly to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Neela and Reiko; they had never chatted much – just once, maybe twice, but not enough to be close friends.

"Hey!" She started, not sure about what to say. "So…"

"Yeah, we know." Neela said, knowing Ella was trying to break the awkward silence between them. "Sorry to show up out of the blue, but we thought it'd be nice if we could get ready together."

"To Han's party, you know?" Reiko added.

"Sure, why not?" Ella shrugged, smiling. "A bit of girls time won't hurt, right? Come in."

"Arigato." Reiko said, smiling gently and entering the apartment along with Neela.

"No offense, girls..." Ella said, leading then to her room. "But how did you find out where I live? I mean, I'm sure not even Sean knows it."

"Han told us." Reiko explained.

"Han?"

"He told us to drop by and guarantee you're coming."

"He said, I quote, 'Make that lazy ass get out of her apartment', unquote. His words, not mine." Neela added.

"That jerk thinks he can control me." Ella grumbled.

"I think he likes you." Neela shrugged. Ella's eyes widened, then she burst out on laughing.

"Sorry." She said amid laugher. "But I do not think he likes me. I mean, considering all his Don Juan and Casanova kind of personality, it's quite hard to believe it."

"I dunno, he's different from what he used to be." Reiko added, following Neela's thoughts.

"I still don't buy it, y'know." Ella shrugged. "I did not know him before, but if he has changed, I hope it's been for the worse, 'cause if it's been for the better, I don't even want to imagine how he was before." She added in a sarcastic tone. "But saying he likes me it's a bit too much."

"We don't mean the he _loves_ you and stuff." Reiko said sitting on Ella's bed. "We're just highlighting that he seems to prefer to spend more time with you than with any one of us."

"Han's a quiet guy. He doesn't make much effort to be close to someone." Neela affirmed matter-of-factly. "He enjoys his time alone, most of the time. But when it comes down to you..."

"He cares." Reiko continued her friend's speech. "He _wants_ you around. You're the one he doesn't ask to get lost after a while or that he doesn't push away."

"You're the only person besides Reiko and I with who he speaks carelessly, y'know, without hiding himself." Neela declared. "Even with the girls he usually goes out, he does not talk much. Well, in fact talk must be the last thing they do."

"Whatever. Truth is I don't get him sometimes." Ella confessed. She walked toward her closet to finally look something nice to wear; Neela followed her to help. "Before I forgot, what time is the party?"

"Half eight." Reiko responded.

"It's four now." Ella widened her eyes. It seemed to her that the girls had got there a bit early.

"Right. That means we're late already." Neela said with a fake angry tone. Reiko couldn't help laughing of Ella's surprised expression when Neela pulled the girl out of the closet.

Neela got into the closed again and shrieked. "I loved your clothes, Ella. Reiko, come help me."

"Thanks, I guess." Ella watched Reiko entered the closed and giggled cheerfully. "I'm kinda a shopaholic, so I have more clothes than I can wear, but that doesn't stop me from buying more." Ella felt her face getting warm.

"Know what? I'm your new bestie." Neela stated and Reiko nodded in agreement.

"I hope so." Ella replied.

She really wanted to get along with both girls. Not just because they were friends of Sean and Han, but it'd been a while since Ella had been friends with a girl; she missed that sometimes. The only friends she had had in her whole life were Letty and Mia; none at school, none outside it.

The other girls just did not like her behavior. Ella always got along better with boys; she liked car and races like most of them, avoiding the frenzy about the prom and cute football team guys. But now, in Tokyo, she finally had found girls who wanted to be her friend and she wouldn't lose that chance.

xxx

Nine o'clock. It was nine o'clock and the girls hadn't arrived yet. Han was starting to think they wouldn't come, that Ella had convinced Neela and Reiko to stay at her home. He was almost regretting not have gone himself to bring her. Ella didn't come on Friday and wasn't coming today; Han didn't know why it pissed him so much. It was not like he couldn't enjoy the party without her there. He could do it, as he always did.

He was relaxing on one of the long sofas along with Sean and Twinkie, where he had been since the party had begun. He was not paying attention to what the guys were saying; Han was busy looking around the crowded room. But even the high amount of models there were not able to cheer him up – what was almost a miracle, women always made him feel better.

Then he saw her. Everything around him seemed to get out of focus, except her. Ella had come and she looked more beautiful than the usual. The prettiest woman he had ever seen. Those models no longer seemed so fun, the skanks no longer seemed hot, but Ella… Ella was _wonderful_.

It didn't take much time to the male population there start to notice her too; that made Han feel strange. He snorted angrily; Ella was too good for those dudes. She deserved something way better and if it was up to Han, he wouldn't let her go out with any of those morons.

"What do you think, man?" Twinkie asked him. When Han didn't answer, the boy shook him by the shoulder, get him out his thoughts. Han took his eyes off the brunette and looked to the kid.

"What?" Han asked confused. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah." Sean broke in. "He asked what you think about the new Ferrari. What's up to you, dude? You seem lost since the party started."

Han shrugged, sipping his drink.

"What were you looking at?" Sean asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"You know what I think?" Twinkie drew attention to him. "I think he's watching the bodywork of a new car, man, if you know what I mean." He added malicious, jostling Sean with his elbow. Han rolled his eyes.

"We always know what you mean, Twinkie. It's not like you made it hard to get it." Sean jested. "Coming back, are you going to tell us, Han?"

"Tell you what?" Han replied, taking another sip of his Corona and ignoring the guys' curious glares.

"If you ain't gonna tell us, I'll find out for myself, Han." Twinkie mocked and started searching around the crowed room. He hadn't found anything out of the ordinary, until he spotted a specific woman. Twinkie realized right away why Han was looking so dumbfounded. "Wow!"

"What?" Sean asked curious. He followed Twinkie's gaze, trying to see past Neela, Reiko and his sister, but he didn't see anything interesting. Sean stared Twinkie with a confused look.

"Man, she's gorgeous." Twinkie continued, kind of stunned.

"Who?" Sean urged, still lost. He looked at Han asking for explanations; the Asian just shrugged and sipped his beer.

"Fuck." Twinkie muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" Who's 'she'?" Sean was almost hitting his friend to get an answer.

"Calm down, cowboy. You got a girlfriend." Twinkie teased.

"Just tell me, goddammit."

Twinkie and Han laughed. Sean snorted, shaking his head annoyed. _Those idiots!_

"Your sister." Han explained to end the boy's agony.

"What about her?" Sean asked confused.

"We're a bit slow today, huh?" Twinkie mocked. "Your sister, jackass. She's pretty... I mean, she's always pretty... But today..." He insinuated.

Sean looked for his sister. She wasn't at the room's door anymore, but at the bar along with his girlfriend. He couldn't see anything different with her; Ella looked ordinary for him, so why was that jerks were drooling for her. He then noticed the girls were laughing at something Tosh had said. It was him or that moron was hitting on his sister?

"Man, Tosh is almost jumping on her." Twinkie chuckled, confirming Sean's suspicions.

"What?" Han choked on his beer. Sean and he looked at the scene angrily. Twinkie laughed at their faces; Sean was such a jealous brother! And Han was so into her and hadn't noticed it! Twinkie couldn't help laughing at those idiots.

When they though it was already too much, Sean and Han chorused: "Enough!" They got up and started to make their way to the girls, followed by a laughing Twinkie. _"Poor Tosh."_ He thought.

Xxx

The girls and Ella had just arrived.

Every half minute, Ella took the bottom of her dress and pulled it down, trying to cover a bit of her thighs. She could now recall why she avoided using that dress before: it was way too short! Neela, on the other hand, thought it was perfect; Ella tried to make up her mind, but it was a lost fight.

The dress was a black short ruched one-shoulder cocktail dress with beads details on the left side which fitted perfectly on her body. Then, to make up for the discomfort it made her feel, she had worn one of her favorite pair of leather shoes, one red crocodile printed stiletto.

"Stop it already!" Neela chided when Ella tried to long her dress one more time. "The dress is perfect on you."

"But it's short." Ella whined.

"Have you taken a look around?" Reiko chimed in, nodding to the others female outfits. "Your dress is not short; it isn't even vulgar! This dress is sexy and fits you like a glove. If I had your body, I'd definitely use something like it."

"Don't even start, Reiko." Neela scolded. "You're beautiful."

"I'm too skinny, I've got no curves."

"I think you're wonderful." Ella remarked. "And believe me when I say I'm not the only one."

Reiko snorted, but decided not contradict them; those two were too much to fight against.

Ella looked around, studying the party. She raised an eyebrow; there were more women than men in that place, how surprising! Reiko was right, thought: Ella's outfit was almost long compared with others.

"Hey, are these women models?" Ella asked Neela; those girls did not look like skanks, even though her clothes could imply the opposite.

"Yeah." Neela replied as it wasn't a big deal. She called the girls to follow her to the bar. Neela and Reiko stood, but Ella preferred to take a seat, crossing her legs. "Tokyo is the oriental fashion capital, which means a lot of models." Neella continued. "Couple that with Han and we'll have models walking around practically all day long."

"It's not shocking, y'now? There being more women than men here." Ella jeered.

"It's Han's party after all." Reiko shrugged.

Neela and Reiko ordered their drinks to the barman. When the beverages arrived, Ella couldn't help herself.

"Soda?" She mocked, giving them a crooked smile.

"Han doesn't let us drink alcohol since we're underage. If we're lucky, he let us drink some energetics at the weekends. Hardly ever, he let us split a beer; one bottle for all of us, y'know. I don't even like beer." Neela whined.

Ella's eyes widened. Who knew Han Lue was actually responsible when it got down to the kids?

"He's such a party pooper." Ella joked. Neela rolled her eyes.

"You think so?" Reiko said sarcastically.

"Well..." Ella drawled. "Since I'm overage and my own person, excuse me." She said calling the barman and ordering. Seconds later, a glass of vodka was in front of her. Neela and Reiko laughed when she drunk it in one shot and asked for another right away. Ella didn't have to worry about getting drunk; she could handle her alcohol perfectly.

"You could ask us vodka, huh?" Reiko said, in a fake naive tone.

Neela agreed. "As you said, you're overage; you could buy us some."

"Sorry, girls." Ella said amused. "You know I love you both, but I'm not going against Han's rules. I ain't gonna screw up with the one right thing he does."

Neela sighed as she shrugged. "You can blame me for trying."

"You can always try to get wasted with soda." Ella joked.

"Hello, ladies." A male voice interrupted.

"Hey, Tosh." Neela and Reiko chorused. Ella took a sip of her drink and looked at him over the cup. She remembered him.

"Hi, Ella." He greeted her.

"You remember me." Ella replied, smiling.

"Of course. If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents." Tosh flirted. Reiko and Neela looked at each other surprised.

Ella giggled.

"That was fast than I expected and you haven't even asked how I'm doing." Ella joked. "And seriously, does that chat-up line really works for you?"

"You tell me." He said smiling, leaning beside her at the bar counter; he was closer then he should be.

"There it is another one." Ella mocked. The girls gigged.

"Where you guys met?" Reiko asked. Ella shrugged and let Tosh replied.

"Race. She was looking for Sean." He then turned to Ella. "Have you found him?"

"Yep. Tosh was a sweetheart, he…" Ella was interrupted by the arrival of her brother, Han and Twinkie. _Damn! _Han was wearing a jeans and an ordinary long sleeved shirt, so how could he be so handsome? Ella was starting to get nuts, that's it.

"TOSH!" Sean barked. "Stay away of my sister; she's too good for you."

"Sister?" Tosh asked Ella, ignoring Sean's tantrum. Ella shrugged, sipping her vodka.

"Hi, love." Neela said sweetly, hugging Sean tight. He gave a peck on her lips in return.

"Gee, I'm still here. Control yourselves." Ella teased. "I don't want to have to watch this."

Twinkie laughed. "Get used to it. They're like this all the time."

"Well, then we have to…" Ella stopped speaking when she felt someone kissing her cheek. Looking aside, she saw Han; she waited for some explanation for the sudden act, but Han just kept staring at Tosh.

_Ok, that was weird. _Firstly because he had never kissed her, it was always on the other hand. Secondly because Han and Tosh seemed to be having a mental talk at the moment.

Tosh giggled. "I got it, dude. Don't worry."

"Ahn... Have I lost something?" Ella asked confused. Reiko and Twinkie, who were watching the scene unlike Sean and Neela, who were busy with something else, laughed at Ella.

"Nothing, girl, you've lost nothing." Twinkie replied amused.

"Reiko, where's your boyfriend?" Ella decided to ignore the previous event; maybe it was better not to know.

"Who?" Reiko said confused.

"Earl."

"That idiot ain't my boyfriend."

"He isn't?" Ella asked surprised. "Ops! My fault. I truly thought you were together, I mean, you guys argue quite a lot."

"So does you and Han." Neela chimed in.

"Go back on kissing my brother." Ella said angry, making everyone laugh loudly.

Han smirked at her; he took the cup of her hands and drunk the content in one shot.

"HEY!" Ella protested.

"Look at your size. Kids shouldn't drink alcohol." He mocked.

"Bite me." Ella grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and looked the other way angrily. A crooked smile appeared at Han's lips. He leaned down to her bare shoulder and bit her hard enough to live a mark. "HAN!"

"You asked for it." He shrugged. The crew watched the scene amused. Han had never been like this before; Ella seemed to bring out the best in him.

"Just like boyfriend and girlfriend." Neela whispered to Twinkie, yet loudly enough to everyone hear it. Ella scowled angrily at her, but Earl showed up before she could retort.

"Yo, guys." Earl greeted them, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"You're late." Reiko chided. "As usual."

"No one asked you, you nosy pain in the ass." Earl retorted. Reiko glared him crossly and started reviling him in Japanese; it didn't took long to Earl argue back, also in Japanese. They were so stressed out that they echoed each other words. Ella could not understand anything they were saying, but by the looks on their faces it couldn't be gentle words.

"Just like boyfriend and girlfriend." Neela repeated, making everybody laugh, but Ella who still was angry at her. "Ok, ok, ok. We all know you both hate each other and whoever may not agree already had enough prove to start believing." She looked at Ella, who nodded in agreement. "Great, can we dance now?"

Before anyone could answer, Neela took Reiko and Ella by the hand and dragged them to the dance floor, under the watchful eye of all.

xxx

"Girls!" Ella called her friends, trying to make herself heard over the beats of the loud electronic music. "I'm gonna stop for a while. I've got to get a break. After twelve songs in a row, I can barely feel my feet."

The girls laughed and nodded. Ella left the dance floor almost crawling up; her feet were killing her. She walked to the bar and ordered a beer to refresh her dry throat. Picking up her Corona bottle, she searched around for a quiet place where she could rest. She signed when she realized there were any.

"Hey, Twinkie." Ella called him when he passed by. "Is there a place where I can get some fresh air? I need a break from this mess."

Twinkie chuckled. "See that door over there?" He said pointing the direction. Ella nodded. "It leads you to the garage. There, right side, there's an elevator. Go up to the last floor. You're gonna get into a simple room. Open the French door and you'll end up in a balcony. Got it?"

"I guess." She replied a little bit confused.

"It's a piece of cake, you'll see it." The kid said. "Can you remember all I said?"

"Yes." Ella answered, facing the door. She then turned to Twinkie and gave a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

Picking up her beer, she made her way toward the door.

Twinkie's directions were easy to follow, surprisingly. She hadn't had trouble finding the elevator and the balcony. When she got outside, she sighed in relief. She was not into party very much; sure it won't hurt go to one or another, but she usually left after one hour or two.

The balcony was not so big. Ella walked to the parapet ahead of her. There was a soccer camp, downstairs; she could definitely picture the guys playing over there – she laughed at the thought about how messy that should be.

Ella closed her eyes and grunted in satisfaction when she felt the cold breeze touching her face, throwing her sweaty hair backwards; she tied her hair in a loose bun, hoping the wind refreshed her neck.

After a while, she went to the parapet at her right. Then she found a perfect view of Tokyo. The city was beautiful even at night. Ella could see tons of colorful billboards whose pictures changed every minute; thought she didn't know Japanese, she could recognize a brand or two. She also could see an avenue intersection; it didn't matter it was late in the night, there were still a lot of people and cars passing by.

Ella leaned on the parapet and took a sip of her Corona. She looked at the busy people walking downstairs and got lost in thoughts.

"The party's down there, y'know?" She looked back to see who had talked, even though she already knew it. "You're losing it."

"So are you."

Han walked forward and leaned beside her. She smiled softly at him.

"Who told you I was here?" Ella asked.

"I saw you leaving, so I asked Twinkie where you're going." He shrugged.

"I'll start to think you're really stalking me." Ella joked, giving him a smirk. Han chuckled.

They stood in silence just enjoying the view.

"Sean never talked about you." Han said after some minutes, trying to break the silence between them. That was a bit odd of him, since he never cared about keeping a small talk. In fact, he preferred the quietness.

"Ouch! That hurt." She jested, pushing him with her shoulder.

"I didn't mean he didn't care about you." He added quickly. "He does like you, you can see it by the way he's a hell of a jealous brother and…"

"Easy, Han." Ella giggled. "I got what you meant."

"Good." He said uncomfortable.

"I kinda…" Ella sighed before adding. "I kinda expected that."

"Expected what?" Han wasn't sure about what she was talking.

Ella signed again, a sad expression on her face.

"I kinda expected Sean never telling someone he had a sister."

"Why?"

Han looked at her worried. She seemed close to a breakdown and if that happened he wouldn't know what to do; he did not want to see her crying. Despite of the fact she was so sarcastic and playful, as he got to know her better, he started to think she was keeping too much pain inside her. And soon it would be too much for her to hold. He wanted to be there for her when that happened, even not knowing what he could do to help.

Breathing deeply, she began speaking without looking at him.

"When I was 17 and Sean was just 12, I decided to leave our town with my father's crew. I couldn't take Sean with me because he's underage; I couldn't call him either, partly because I did not own a cellphone at the time and partly because I had no idea where we're going. So I couldn't keep in touch for a while."

She sniffed before continuing.

"When I settled in another city, I called my old house; a stranger answered the phone. He told me that Stella and my brother had moved. She disappeared with my little brother."

"That's why you don't get along with your mother?" Han asked gently.

"That's one of the reasons." Ella shrugged and let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Sometimes I regret leaving. Sometimes I think it was the best thing I ever did."

"I always say that life is simple, you make choices and you don't look back." He said, looking to the busy people at the avenue downstairs.

"It's easier said." She smiled sadly at him. "You can push past behind, but it will always come back."

"It seems you're always looking back." Han observed.

Ella gave him a mocking laugh. "I've been looking back since the day I left home."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before I left, I promise something to my brother. I swore him I would come back the day I could give him a better life. It took more than I thought, though." She shrugged.

"I'm sure that, if you tell him all this, he'll understand." Han said looking at her.

"Maybe, maybe not." She looked around. "Know what? This's awkward."

"Oh, thank you."

"Shut up." Ella laughed. "I was not talking about you."

Han smirked at her.

"I meant this situation." She explained. "I feel like I can tell anything to you without having to worry about the consequences." She paused, thinking about the right words to say. "Things… The words, they came…"

"Easily." Han completed.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know what you mean." He shrugged. He looked straight at her eyes like he could read her thoughts, like he could see right down, deep into her soul. "I've passed by a lot; there're things I did I'm not proud of, things I wish it hadn't happen, but also things I would not change for nothing. Because of the way I lived, I've learned to not trust people easily. But with you… It's different. I can't control things I say, but I don't regret later the words that come out of my mouth. I just don't care; in fact, sometimes I do wish to tell you stuff."

"I know what you mean." She echoed him. Han chuckled.

"I told ya we'd find them here." Twinkie yelled, getting Han and Ella's attention.

"Fresh air!" Neela shouted as she threw her hands in the air and threw herself on an armchair.

"Hey again, guys." Ella greeted them. Sean scowled as he saw his sister was alone with Han, but said nothing because she sent him a warning look. He would talk to her later about it, though.

"Sup, people?" Tosh said as he entered the balcony bring along a cooler. "I've brought extra beer."

Han lifted an eyebrow. Tosh looked at the teenagers over there and added. "And soda." He looked at Han, who nod at him.

"What're you guys up to?" Ella asked confused.

"We're bringing the party upstairs; we're the only guests of it, though." Twinkie said cheerfully.

"Alright." Ella said. She turned to Han. "Sounds fun, right?"

He smiled and she couldn't help smiling back.

Ella threw herself on Neela's lap, who laughed. It seemed that the rest of the party would be up there, just with the eight of them. Han, Tosh, Sean, Twinkie, Earl, Reiko, Neela and herself. Ella couldn't complain, because now, after a long time, she was finally feeling part of a crew again.

* * *

**Hi guys! =)**

**Thanks for reading it! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please, send me reviews! I would like to know what you're thinking about my story.**

**See you all next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter Six – That Time When Ella and Sean Talked**

Ella moaned quietly, her head resting on the soft pillow. She cursed herself for forgetting to close the damn window's curtain through which the sun light passed and hit straight into her face. Would she never be able to wake up by her own will? Is it too much to ask for a little more sleep in the morning? The different time zone was killing her and she was waiting for the moment people would confuse her with a zombie or someone would make fun of the growing dark circles under her eyes – probably Han.

She yawned as she sat down and leaned against the headboard. Rubbing her eyes to warn off sleep, Ella tossed the blankets aside and got up quickly from bed; feeling dizzy by the sudden movement, she leaned against the wall to regain her balance and then she walked to the bathroom to do her morning hygiene routine. Fifteen minutes later, she got out of the bathroom and headed toward the closet, from where she grabbed a black tank top, a pair of denim shorts and her inseparable military ankle combat boots. She grabbed her aviator sunglasses and the keys of her baby.

Ella left the apartment and walked to her Fisker Karma, parked in the garage of the small building. She drove to Han's garage, stopping along the way at a Starbucks to buy a big cup of espresso and some donuts. When she got to the garage, she quietly left the car carrying the package of donuts and her cup of coffee. She took her glasses off and threw them on the car's seat through the open window.

Ella stopped dead looking around and couldn't help changing her expression to a disgusted scowl. Her cleaning OCD tickled at the scene. Is that what a place habited only by men looked like? The evidences of last night party were everywhere; the empty bottles almost covered up the entire floor.

"For God's sake, can't they throw the garbage away?" she muttered to herself as trying to make her way through the trash. "It isn't that hard, even a kid's able to do it. Why grown men can't do it then?"

She kept searching around for more blatant health code violations. Then she saw something that made her eyes nearly popped out of her head. That was just plain repulsive!

Speechless, Ella just shook her head. The cleaning belonged to someone else's. However, none of the dwellers seemed to be concerned about it seeing that half of them were already focused on fixing the cars and the other half were laying on the couch.

"Hey, guys!" Ella called loud enough for everybody to hear. A chore of 'hello', 'hi', 'hey' and 'sup?' were what she received in return. "What a mess, huh?" Ella pointed.

The crew just ignored her comment, without drawing attention off what they were doing. So what the place was not that clean? They could clean it later.

"Seriously, guys, it's wretched here. I don't recall this place being this messy when I left." Ella added.

"That's because the party went on even after you left." Sean mocked her; he was bent over the engine of his Evo.

"Yeah, I could see it by the condom I found over there." She said as she pointed to what had gotten her tongue. Sean looked to where she pointed. "I do not know whose it was, but the fellow could've had the decency to have thrown it away, 'cause that's more than filthy."

"I guess I've to agree with you." Sean grimaced.

"Well." Ella sighed, trying to avoid all that mess. "I brought breakfast." She added as she lifted the paper bag to everyone see it.

Soon enough, all stopped what they're doing and faster than Ella could wink, the package was no longer in her hands. Looking around, she found it over the aluminum table, already empty.

"Oh right! To pick up the garbage of the floor no one is able to get the fat ass off the couch. But bringing up food is enough to make everybody turning into fucking Flash." Ella muttered. "Gee, what the hell was that? Doesn't Han buy food? You seem to be starving to dead."

"Easy, girl." Twinkie replied, his head resting on his hands and his feet over the coffee table. "We've just waken up and we'd not had breakfast yet. We're gonna clean it all soon. And, just to everyone know, I didn't use that _thing_, so I ain't gonna touch it, ok? You feel me? Great."

Ella laughed and shook her hair.

As they got back to their tasks, Ella looked around and smiled when she found what she's looking for. She walked toward Han, who's in his 'work desk'; he was reading some paper in his hand and, once in a while, he'd drew his attention to the notebook's screen. By the way he was focused on his work he hadn't even acknowledged the small spectacle that had taken place a while ago.

"Hey, handsome." Ella greeted him from behind. She leaned down and gave him a peck on his cheek. Then, resting her arms around his shoulders, she tried to read what was on the monitor; it wasn't effective though because it was all written in Japanese. "What you doing?"

"Hello, princess." Han replied without even take his eyes off the screen as he typed something. Ella looked at him impressed. For someone who was not Japanese born, he could do it really fast. She'd never listen to him talk in Japanese, yet she could imagine that he could do it well, as all the other things he could do. "I'm working. Contrary to what you've probably have heard, I actually do it."

"How long have you been in Japan?" Han looked back at her, momentarily confused by the sudden change of subject. "Just wondering."

He chuckled.

"Tree years."

"Nice."

Ella stopped leaning over him, sitting on the desk instead. "I need to learn it. Japanese, I mean. Although I don't move my ass to do something about it."

"Don't worry." Han smiled as he came back on typing. "You will, sooner or later."

"Hope so."

After some time, Ella snorted bored. She noticed that Han didn't even seem to hear it.

"Haaann." She cried out. "Stop working, and talk to me. You're paying more attention to this crap than to me." Ella whined.

The Asian smirked; that phrase gave him a little _déjà vu _feeling. It was almost what he had said to her when she first race with his car. So she was going using his lines against him?

"If I stop working, I'll not get the money." He joked. "Plus, this is the perfect time for you to speak with your brother. There's almost no work to be done at the garage and if Sean looks for any more failings at that car, he'll end up broken it; he has a gift for this kind of thing."

"Thanks, but I rather wait you finish what you doing." She replied with a fake innocence.

"Ella." He looked her in a way she already was familiar; that glare that she could swear it went deep into her soul. "You can't hide from your past forever, mainly when it's less than forty feet away from you."

"I could always try." She said. "You're the one that said to make choices and don't look back."

"And you're the one who said it was easier said than done." Han retorted. "And the past always comes around no matter how much you push it away."

Ella snorted.

"I hate it when someone uses my lines against me." She pouted. "Fine."

"Good girl." Han smirked as he drew his attention back to the paper work.

"Sean!" Ella shouted to get her brother's attention. "How about you give me a ride? Just you and me." Sean looked at her suspiciously. "You can show me your Evo. Is it as good as you said it is?" She received an excited smile in return.

"Ok, sis." Sean said. "Han, is that alright? Are you gonna need me here?"

Han just waved indifferently.

Sean looked at his older sister and smiled uncomfortable; he knew it was more than just a 'ride'. Ella smiled back trying to calm him, even if she wasn't feeling calm at all. Her hands were shaking and her knees felt like jelly. She felt ill and about to faint. God's will be done! Ella was not going back on what she'd said; she was going until the end now.

Sean went to get the Evo's keys and Ella used the moment to close her eyes and breathe deeply, trying to get the guts to walk toward Sean.

Han looked at her. He put down the pen that was on his hand, which he put over Ella's knee and squeezed it supportively. Ella smiled weakly and jumped off the desk. She leaned down and kissed his cheek again.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll kill you. But before I'll make you feel guilt as hell." She whispered to him.

Han chuckled and nodded, agreeing with the 'deal'.

Ella walked toward the Evo and waited for Sean to get back.

"Get in." Sean said as he returned; he opened the driver's door and jumped into the car. Ella followed him, getting in before her courage could run away. As soon he guaranteed Ella had fastened her seat belt, Sean started the engine and drove out the garage.

"So…" Sean started, after some minutes of silence had passed. "Where're we going?"

"Ice cream." Ella replied quickly, knowing her brother would get it.

"Ice cream it is." Sean chuckled; then he added bitterly. "Just like old times."

Ella rather not to care about his tone; she would not start this conversion right now. It was better wait they arrive somewhere.

"Have you and Neela been dating for long?" She asked, trying to start a lighter chat;

"Not really." He answered. "I've been here for one year only and a great part of it Neela was going out with other dude, the old D.K."

"So you probably know what happen to Han's Mazda; before it's restored, I mean." She said, getting a nod in return. "Can you tell me?"

"Han didn't tell you?" He asked surprised.

"He said it was a long story and he'd _maybe_ tell me someday." She potted. Sean laughed.

"On my first day here at Tokyo I pissed out this guy; he was nephew of Kamata, the Yakuza big boss. His name's Takashi…"

"The old D.K." Ella broke in. Sean nodded.

"I raced against Takashi and I obviously lost, 'cause I didn't know how to drift. I raced with one of Han's cars and it got destroyed, so I started to work for Han as a payment.

"Things happen then and Neela and I got closer; that didn't please Takashi at all. So this day, just like that, Takashi rushed into the garage and pointed a gun to Han's head, saying Han had stolen from the Yakusa—"

"He did?" Ella's eyes widened open.

"Yes, he did." Sean confirmed.

"What an idiot!" Ella shouted. "You have to be one to try stilling from Yakusa."

Sean laughed.

"As I was saying," he said, "Twinkie distract Takashi by closing the garage's metal doors. Han punched Takashi and we drove out of there. Takashi and Marimoto followed us."

"And how all that explained how the Mazda got destroyed?" Ella interrupted, impatient.

"Hold on, I'm getting there," Sean said with a crooked smile. "Takashi almost got Neela and me, but Han saved us. When he was almost succeeding in running away from Takashi, a car appeared from nowhere and crash into the Mazda; it flipped over and exploded."

Ella gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "But Han…?"

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't," Sean sighed, remembering the agony he felt when he couldn't do anything but watch the flames consuming the car. "On the same night I went to see Kamata—"

Ella punched her brother's arm.

"—Ouch! What was that?"

"What was that?" she asked angrily. "You went after the Yakuza boss, that's what was! Are you crazy? Did you want to get yourself killed?"

"What did you expected me to do?" he muttered, "Things had happened mostly 'cause of me. I wasn't going to run away of my problems again. I went to clean my shit I caused."

"It wasn't your fault! Han was the one who stole money!"

"Yeah. But I thought Han was dead, so I tried to fix thing up."

"Ok, what happen after?" She asked, turning to lean against the door and look at him.

"I convinced Kamata to let Takashi race against me." Sean shrugged, like it was the obvious way out. "Under one condition: if I won, Takashi would leave the city and all my friends would be left alone. If Takashi won, I would leave town along with the whole crew and they would never see us again. And I return the money Han had stolen, of course."

"As everyone is happy and alive here, I assume you won."

"Of couse I won." Sean replied cockily.

"But how Han survived? How you guys found out?"

"Three months after the race, I was at the race scene and Twinkie came to me saying this guy wanted to race with the new D.K. He said Han was family, so I accept. After the race, he told me he was Dom and he had news from Han. Dom took us to the hospital where Han was. The son of a bitch was sitting on the bed, full of bandages, reading a car magazine. We asked how he got out; he said that the fire didn't get into the car and the people who were around saved him and brought him to the hospital."

"Why Yakuza didn't go after him?" Ella asked confused.

"'Cause Kamata keeps his word. He promised me he wouldn't come after any of my friends and Han is one of them." Sean smirked at her; he blinked when he saw her incredulous expression.

"Wow," she exclaimed, not knowing what to say next.

"Short and snappy, that's what happen. If I would tell you all the details it would take all night."

"Wait a minute!" Ella looked with amusement to Sean.

"What?" he asked.

"You did not tell me who won the race. You or Dom?" Ella smirked.

"That's not significant to the story." Sean muttered sullenly. Ella laughed, already knowing the answer. Dom won, for sure; knowing him almost her whole life, Ella never saw him lose.

"I have one more question." Ella drew his attention. "If the car exploded and flipped out, how can it be restored? I mean, I thought it was a total loss."

"Han did not restore it truthfully." The Texan shrugged. "He was so fond of the Mazda that he bought another one and rebuilt it to be equal to the first."

"Wow! This year of yours, it seems a lifetime. Too much to bear." Ella leaned against the seat, straightening up. "So this place you're taking me out for ice cream, is out of town or what? We just won't arrive!"

Sean laughed.

"We are almost there, you impatient brat." He said amused. "I'm taking you to the place that sells the best ice cream in town. It's Sunday so it'll probably be crowded."

Ella moaned unhappy.

He added, "But there's a park in front of it with a few benches; we can have ice cream there."

"Sounds good." She shrugged.

Sean drove for a while more and then parked at an empty spot on the shoulder.

They got off the car and Ella followed him to within an establishment. The place was full of people – most of them families with loud children, chatting in fast Japanese. Ella felt a bit claustrophobic. She gave a confused look to Sean, who had walked up the queue to choose the flavor of ice cream; he seemed to be used to all this.

Misunderstanding Ella's look, Sean said, "I told you the place would be crowed; it's not my fault the queue is long."

"It's not that." Ella said. "It's this whole Japanese thing."

"You'll learn." He shrugged. They stayed a little longer in the queue until they could order. They picked up small foam bowls and filled it with different flavor balls. Sean paid the cashier and Ella and he left the shop crossing the street toward the park.

When they were comfortably established in a bench under a tree, Sean went right to the point. "So, do you have time now to tell me what all this mean? Why did you wanted to go out? Just the two of us?"

"Can we finish our ice cream first?" Ella tried to dodge. Sean sighed.

"Ella…"

"Ok," she sighed. "I just didn't want to screw everything before I had the chance to finish it. I'll probably make you mad."

"You won't," he affirmed. "First things first: why did you want to hang out?"

"'Cause since the day I arrived we haven't had the opportunity of talking. I've spent more time with Han than with you and that's wrong." She paused, stirring the ice cream on the pot with her spoon. "You're the reason I'm here, Sean. You're my little brother, but, for some reason, I don't feel it. It's like you're a stranger and I'm not liking it." Ella gulped and tried to calm down, feeling her eyes getting wet. Shit! She was nearly crying and they even had got to the deep conversation.

"What did you expected, Ella?" Sean sighed. He didn't wait her answer. "That when you came back things would be the same they were years ago?" He didn't meant to hurt her, but the words flowed through his mouth, and he couldn't stop them.

"No," the brunette answered with a suffered expression. "Not the same as before—"

"Good!" He cut her. "'Cause you abandoned me, Ella. You were my best friend, the person I thought it'd always have my back… But it seems it meant nothing to you. I thought you'd always be there for me, no matter what, but you vanished in the first opportunity you had. And you didn't even think twice."

"It wasn't like that," she affirmed shaking her head. The tears streamed down her face.

"It was exactly like that," he replied sharply. "And you had promised me so many times you'd not leave. Know what's worse? I belived you! I knew you and mom had yours troubles, but I never imagined you'd break your promise. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"You're right when you said I didn't kept my word, but I did _not_ left you without thinking carefully about what I was doing; that was the toughest decision I have ever made in my life and I did it for you."

"Please, Ella," Sean chuckled humorlessly. "There was no such thing as 'for me' in what you did."

"I know it's not clear right now, but if you just let me explain it all to you… I promise, Sean… I promise that if you still think I'm guilt after, I'll leave and never bother you again." She begged.

"I don't know if I can trust that, since you seem to have a fault on your 'keeping promises' department, but I won't stop you from trying to explain yourself. Be my guest!"

Ella took a deep breath. She tried to wipe out her tears, but that was proven pointless; new tears came down as soon as she cleaned them. She took another breath: it was now or never.

"When I was a child, way before you're born and when my father was still alive, we were a happy family…" She looked away from her brother, focusing on the people who were in the park. "Stella and I didn't argue and I thought she was the best mom in the world. She was caring, kind, dedicated. Every Sunday she would do my favorite dish and dessert; Dad would say he was sick of eat lasagna and peach pie, but Stella and I'd just left and keep doing it. Believed or not, she used to read me good night stories."

Sean looked surprised to his sister. It was hard to believe that his mother and she had ever got along.

"She and my dad," Ella continued, "were the prettiest and happiest couple. They love each other so much and you could see it just by the way they looked to each other, like no one else mattered. People would look away when they were exchanging looks, 'cause it seemed so intimate. I was fascinated by it, thought. I used to dream that my Prince Charming and I would have a love story as beautiful as theirs." Ella laughed softly, still feeling the warm tears rolling down her face. "When my father died—" A sob came out her throat. She lowered her head and started to wail, her shoulders shaking.

Sean felt lost. He didn't know if it was better to confort her or not. After all, she was still his sister. He decided to give her some time and not push her to continue the story. It took some time for her to calm down.

"When my father died," Ella said, "things changed. Stella was not the same anymore; she couldn't stand be in the same room I was, so she avoided me." She sighed. "All her kindness had vanished and she started to look me with disgust and contempt." Ella looked him painfully. "I was just a child, Sean. I was scared. I missed my dad. All I wanted was that my mom was there for me," she said among sobs. "After a month, Stella decided she had had enough of me; she packed my stuff and took me to our grandma's. I spent a year with Grandma Julie without hearing a word from her; she never called to tell me if she was OK or to ask me if I was OK."

Sean leaned against the bench and pulled her close. Ella laid her head on his shoulder, as he patted her back softly.

"Years later, she came back saying she was pregnant and wanted me back, but neither because of her nor me. Your father, Major Boswell, didn't think it was right to let me out of the family. So I came back. And even though I was young, I could feel I wasn't welcome there. Your father tried to make me feel part of it, but I didn't feel I belonged to that family.

"Then you were born, and things stayed as they were until you were three; it was when Major Boswell left." Ella raised her head to look at Sean's eyes. "Stella got… I dunno… She got out of herself until you were eight; It was like she was there, but her mind wasn't. I though Stella would freak out again and wouldn't just leave me, but leave you too, so I decided it was enough. We argued for the first time that night… I was only 12. Our arguments haven't stopped since then…

"When I was 14, I asked her why she hated me so much. Wanna know what she answered me? 'I can't stand you' she said. 'You look alike him so much and I can't forgive him for leave me – and I can't forgive you for looking so much like him either. I hate you, Toretto, because you remind me of him and I hate you because you make me suffer.'" Ella laughed humorlessly. "I was so stupid that I almost cry my eyes out when she said that to me. I record being, before asked her that, hopeful that she would say it was all on my mind, that she loved me more than everything."

"Ella…" Sean said pitiful.

"No, Sean. I haven't finished." He fell silent and let her finish. "The arguments between her and me kept going and got worse. So I made a decision. I left because I knew you couldn't stand those quarrels, Sean. I left because I knew that, every time Stella and I shouted at each other, you would stay behind the door eavesdropping and crying; I left because I knew you would then run to your room and put your hands over your ears trying to mute the sounds of our screams."

Sean widened his eyes. He never imagined his sister knew about that.

"You grew up in a horrible home because of Stella and me. I couldn't do that to you anymore, you didn't deserved it. So I left. But... Believe me, Sean... I loved you so much and leaving was so hard. I promised you, while you were asleep, that I would come back when I was able to give you a better life. I'm sorry I took so long." Ella cried out. "I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry... I'm so—"

"It's all right, Ella." Sean pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly. "It's all right", he said again, kissing the top of her head. "Why you never called me?"

"I didn't have your number." Ella said letting go the hug; she tried to calm down and cleaned some of the tears on her face. "When I settled down at a new city, I called home, but the new owners told me you had moved. I asked for you knew phone, but Stella didn't left any contact."

"You looked for me?" Sean averted his eyes from her and began to face a fountain. "You know, after everything. You tried to know my whereabouts?"

"Every single second of my life." Ella said with conviction. Sean smiled softly at her. "I found out you were here when a friend of mine told me that Major Boswell's son was in Tokyo and had got himself into trouble with Yakuza and had managed to escape alive. I knew it was you right away. I called Stella to confirm and, surprisingly, she answered."

"How did you get the number?"

"With my friend." She said briefly. Ella sighed and looked at Sean. "I'll understand if you never forgive me, but I ask you just one thing, Sean. Don't you ever think I didn't love you or that I don't love you, not even for a freaking second; you _are_ the most important thing in my life."

"As you are in mine, sis", he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." The brunette kissed his cheek. "Well, it seems our ice creams are gone." Ella said looking at the melted ice cream. "What do you think? Let's go back to the garage?"

"Back to the garage..." Ella sighed, standing up. "Let's?"

"Yeah."

The trip back was silent. They both were still trying to assimilate the conversation. Sean felt lost; all his life he had thought Ella left him without a reason. Ella, on the other hand, felt relieved; she had finally taken out the weight off her shoulders.

The Evo drove into the garage slowly. When Sean turned the car off, Ella unlocked the door and was going out when her brother hold her wrist.

"Ella." She turned and looked at him. "We're good, OK?"

Ella smiled softly and nod.

She looked around and then walked straight to where Han was. Noticing her approaching, he looked her up and down, stopping at her red and fluffy eyes.

She got closer, stopping few inches from him. Ella raised her head and found the brown eyes looking at her with concern. She gave him a weak smile.

"Are we good or will you make me feel guilty as hell?" Han asked loud enough for just her hear it. Ella chuckled.

"No, we're good."

Han smiled as he look at her kindly, then he saw her eyes water. He sighed and opened his arms invitingly. Smiling, Ella wrapped his waist, resting her head on his chest. As Han was a bit taller than her, he rested his chin on the top of her head. As he felt she tightening the hug, he kissed her hair and pulled her closer.

"Thank you," Ella said softly.

"Any time."

Ella raised her head and kissed his cheek tenderly, and then she hid her face again in the crook of Han's neck.

Ella did not usually do these things, she did not cry often and neither appeared to be so vulnerable, but she couldn't avoid it. Again, after many years, she was okay with her brother and she planned to stay that way.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm so, so, sorry... I know I disappeared, but here I am now... These last few days have been crazy, that's why I stopped posting the fanfic.**

**Just out of curiosity: Yes, SAT can make a person crazy; even if you don't wanna pass this year in college (things are a little difference here in Brazil, but whatever...)**

**Again: I'm sorry for make you, guys, wait so long.**

**If you find any mistake, please let me know.**

**See you next chapter... =P**


End file.
